EP 1 282 888 B1 describes a beacon system on wind power plants, which comprises equipment for the detection of brightness values in the vicinity of the lighting arrangement. A switching device is also present, which switches over from one lighting element of a first color to a differently colored lighting element when a certain brightness value is reached. It is thus possible to switch from white to red lighting at dusk and from red to white lighting during the dawn.